


Maknaes

by Erisette



Category: VIXX
Genre: Age Swap, Gen, Team as Family, Various Cameos - Freeform, do the maknae shuffle!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisette/pseuds/Erisette
Summary: Five VIXX members as five kinds of maknae.





	1. Leo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuberc-leo-fics (lourthor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourthor/gifts), [renquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/gifts).



> I put their names in a hat and drew them to determine age orders. Gifted to the folks who got me back into this fandom--we don't know each other, really, but thank you and darn you!

"Hyung, shouldn't we do something? Will they be okay?"

  
Hongbin, for form's sake, rolled his eyes and tried to pry Hakyeon's fingers off his arm: also for form's sake, Hakyeon clenched his fingers even tighter and smiled tauntingly. Resigned to not getting his arm back for a while, Hongbin looked in the direction Hakyeon's free hand was flapping at the retreating backs of their two youngest members. Both Sanghyuk and Taekwoon were awkward and scared and shy, which on Sanghyuk looked like 'awkward, scared, shy' and on Taekwoon looked like 'angry cat'. "I think they'll live til debut, Hakyeonnie."

  
In response he got a thwack on the shoulder. "You know what I mean! They may live but there's such a thing as psychological damage."

  
"If they can't make it through this how are they going to make it as idols?" Hongbin pointed out. Hakyeon sighed, but seemed to have no other response. "They'll work it out, eventually. Sanghyuk just needs to learn how to speak 'Taekwoon' like the rest of us did."

  
"I wish I spoke 'Taekwoon'," Hakyeon grumbled, but he also let it drop.

  
(when the youngest came back from their 'self camera' mission they didn't look any more comfortable together, but Taekwoon no longer looked like he was trying to evaporate out of his own skin so...progress?)

 

* * *

 

The interviewer mentioned aegyo, and Sanghyuk, who had started to zone out a little, felt his expression turn awkward. Taekwoon, beside him, couldn't possibly get quieter or more expressionless but his head dropped and his long limbs curled in just a bit. Sanghyuk tried gamely to look cute and eager to please. Wonshik, beside him, looked torn between sympathy and glee: fortunately their leader knew that there were some things that could make rookie VIXX look worse than declining a request from a host, and trying to make Leo (or Hyuk) act cute was one of them.

  
"Our youngest are naturally really cute but they have no aegyo," Hakyeon said in his light, confident way. "I would say it's hard on the hyungs, but Ken-hyung--"

  
"--is the cutie main vocal!" Jaehwan's voice cut in brashly as he turned it on like a faucet.

  
Sanghyuk tried not to sigh audibly in relief. Beside him Taekwoon uncurled some, though his head didn't raise and his ears were still flushed crimson. The maknae's huge hands--that Hakyeon despaired of, whining that they definitely showed that he would be bigger still--were usually folded together in front of him in situations like this, but one of them now crept up behind Sanghyuk's back. Sanghyuk tried not to react as he felt a single fingertip hook into one of his belt loops with not-inconsiderable force. A small mean part of him wanted to pull away, as Taekwoon always tried to do to the hyungs, but it was a very small part and he had no trouble ignoring it. Instead, he reached over slowly and gripped Taekwoon's free hand in his own. It was limp in his grasp before he brought it to life with a sharp pinch of his nails on the webbing. Taekwoon's head didn't raise, but Sanghyuk caught a glimpse of a faint, embarrassed smile on his down-turned face. It gave him a strange feeling of triumph.

 

* * *

 

 

"Leo, do you know this one?" Doni asked.

  
"I've never seen it before," Taekwoon answered, which was a blatant lie but came across as pretty believable if you didn't know him, probably.

  
"Good, you can learn something!" Coni said, going over and dragging him out of his seat. "Hyukkie, can--"

  
"We'll do it together!" Hyuk said brightly, and went over to their youngest. "Come on, Leo-yah, like this," and he pulled and prodded Taekwoon's uncooperative limbs into place. The look he got back was venomous, but the way he didn't fight back at all showed how grateful he was for the back-up. "Galbi-jjim song! Let's go!"

  
Taekwoon's version was pretty pitiful, honestly, but he at least tried to follow along a little, even though it had to be hard to see the steps with his chin practically fused to his chest. In the spinning around part Hyuk 'accidentally' hit his shoulder with his hand, and in return at the final 'nyam-nyam!' part Taekwoon kicked backwards into Hyuk's thigh hard enough to stagger him. "Yah!" Hyuk shouted, trying and failing not to grin, and grabbed for a headlock that Taekwoon tried to fend off with a wild flail. Hakyeon lunged out of his stool towards them, either to hit or pull apart, Wonshik cheered everyone on indiscriminately, and Hongbin and Jaehwan scrambled to stand in front of them arms akimbo as though they could possibly keep the cameras from filming.

  
Doni, wisely keeping to his seat, played a ding-dong-daeng on his xylophone. "Success! Leo-goonie is smiling!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Notes: Age order: HB >JH>HY>WS>SH>TW. Hakyeon is still the leader. Hongbin as mat-hyung is very much like  CNU as B1A4's mat-hyung. From pre-debut on Taekwoon looks charming and adorable and occasionally very pretty but mostly like a cross between a new-born foal and a qtip, until around Error time when the hyungs suddenly realize "WAIT O NO WHEN DID OUR BABY GET BEAUTIFUL???"_


	2. Hongbin

A tap on his shoulder had Hongbin jerking sharply and half-wrenching his headphones off as he craned his neck around. It was Taekwoon, of course: Hakyeon and Sanghyuk were off being MCs and Wonshik was patiently cramming choreography into Jaehwan's muscle-memory, so it was just the eldest and youngest at the dorm this evening. "Food," Taekwoon, said in his understated way.

  
"Ah, thanks, hyung, but I'm not hungry." He turned back to the computer monitor, where things were already starting to fall apart with his distraction, and tried to ignore the fact that Taekwoon wasn't leaving. The round was over in just a few minutes more, and he pulled his headphones off properly this time to complain. "Seriously, hyung, you don't--" Taekwoon just silently grabbed his elbow and waited for him to stand up. "Are you getting deaf in your old age?" He said, but he also knew a lost fight when he encountered one. Hongbin followed him to the kitchen, where he was released to sit at the table as Taekwoon went to the rice cooker and scraped out two generous servings.

  
"I made chicken," Taekwoon said, and brought the rice to the table before going after side dishes.

  
"I'm on a diet, hyung," Hongbin groaned. It did smell good.

  
Taekwoon just shrugged, looking unimpressed, and pointedly gave Hongbin a slightly larger serving of chicken.

  
They both dug in, Taekwoon focused and busisness-like as always, Hongbin a little listless. Sometimes Taekwoon-hyung was a brick wall, and sometimes he was a good listener: he had sat beside Hongbin rather than across from him, so he was probably a good listener tonight. "Don't you think I should be auditioning more?"

  
"For what?"

  
"You know, hyung. Acting. I feel bad, just sitting around while all the hyungs stay so busy."

  
"You only 'sit around' when you play your computer games," Taekwoon said. "You are as busy as any of us. I thought you agreed after you last drama to take a break until we're done with promotions."

  
"I wouldn't hold up VIXX promotions," Hongbin said earnestly, "Honestly. I would work really hard."

  
Taekwoon finally looked at him, a sideways glance out of those cat-like eyes that had seemed so unkind to Hongbin in the early days. "You already work hard, Hongbinnie. What's wrong?"

  
Hongbin stirred the rice in his bowl to give himself time to think. "...it just says 'maknae and visual'. In my profile." Taekwoon didn't respond. "Don't you think that's a little...lacking? It's not like it's something I earned. It's just a coincidence that I'm either of those things. It's not like being leader, or main vocal, or main dancer."

  
Taekwoon was silent for a long minute, which Hongbin knew was just him thinking but made him nervous all the same. "It's just a coincidence that I was born with a sweet voice, too. I didn't earn that."

  
"That's not the same, though! You work really hard on your singing."

  
"And you don't work on your visuals? Or your singing or your dancing?" Taekwoon pushed his empty dishes aside and folded his hands on the table, pulling his sleevs down to cover all but the fingertips. "I have five years experience singing, compared to you. If you joined VIXX at my age, after five years practice, it would be you who were lead singer."

  
Hongbin sighed, putting his own fists on the table and resting his chin on them. "Hyung, I could practice for a hundred years and not hit the notes you can hit."

  
"Do you think I could have your cave-deep voice if I practiced a hundred years? You hit notes I can't too." There was a short pause, then a sudden snort that made Hongbin look up to see that Taekwoon's eyes were curling up into smile-crescents. "Hongbinnie, let's trade voices. Wouldn't the others be shocked?" And he started to laugh, breathy and squeaky.

  
Hongbin generally didn't get Taekwoon's sense of humor: there usually seemed to be no connection between set-up and punch line, some missing steps that he couldn't see to explain why things were funny, but imagining his voice coming out of Taekwoon's mouth and vice-versa was a joke even he could get, and he started laughing as well. Once he got in the giggle-loop he couldn't get out, even when Taekwoon finished laughing and he couldn't explain what was funny anymore. He was still giggling when Taekwoon suddenly hugged him. He didn't cling like Hakyeon or Wonshik, but his limbs were even longer than Sanghyuk's and he tended to drape himself over the target of his embrace.

  
It was weirdly comforting. "Thanks, hyung," Hongbin said between giggles. Taekwoon responded with an 'I don't know what you're talking about' sound and somehow draped more heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Age order: TW>HY>SH>JH>WS>HB. Very little is different, I think, except that the thought "Ah, Hongbin needs us less than anyone, he's such a reliable and steady person" is pretty regularly overtaken by "but he is the MAKNAE, so he'll be doted on and he'll LIKE IT, young man!" it's like all the time (http://b-bumb.tumblr.com/post/119988705665)


	3. Ravi

The studio was dimly feature-lit, its occupant a silhouette bent over the desk as a half-complete track beat through the speakers. Jaehwan waited patiently for the track to finish, admiring the hardworking back of his member. "Ravi-ya!" he sang out when the speakers went silent, and Wonshik jumped. "Sorry," he added unrepentantly.

Wonshik spun around in the chair and smiled at him, sleepy and goofy-looking, always surprised to see someone no matter how many times one of them came like this. "Hyung!" He fidgeted a little in his chair, scratching the back of his neck and smiling still. On-stage, VIXX's Ravi was handsome and charismatic; in every other circumstance, Wonshik was cute cute _cute_. "What's up? Everything okay?"

"Well, I don't _know_ , Shikkie-shikkie-wonshikkie," Jaewhan said, crowding up into this personal space and pouting sternly down. "What _could_ be wrong?"

Wonshik stared up at him, doe-eyed. "...I don't know?"

"Of course." Jaehwan rolled his eyes hard enough to do Hongbin proud. "You don't know, huh? You don't know!" He scooped his arms under Wonshik's and pulled upwards and backwards. Wonshik made a yelp-ish noise as he was dragged out of his chair. "Ooooh, this kid! Seriously! What am I supposed to do?" He lifted higher, bending backwards, and Wonshik wrapped his legs around his waist in self-defense rather than be dragged.

"I'm sorry! Whatever it is, I'm sorry!" Wonshik laughed, clinging tightly with his arms as well. "I'm too tall, hyung, you shouldn't--"

"You may be taller but hyung is stronger, never doubt it." Now that Wonshik was actively holding on Jaewhan switched his hands to instead support under his thighs. "What's wrong is that you haven't been to the dorm long enough to leave shadows in, like, three days. Not acceptable! So I came to drag you back."

"No, but--" Wonshik leaned back in his grasp to look at him pleadingly. "I'm in the middle--"

"You'll be in the middle until you're at the end, Wonshik-ah, and you'll still feel like you're not finished then." Wonshik was pouting at him but not resisting being manhandled, and Jaewhan jumped up and down to jostle him and prove his dominance. "You'll work better when you're fed and rested. No arguments! I am suddenly deaf!"

"Hyuuuuung," he whined, but still didn't try and get away, and he slumped forward and hooked his chin over Jaehwan's shoulder.

The way Wonshik looked at him most of the time, that half-trusting half-worshipful look, usually made Jaehwan feel kind of like a giant phony; but pliant and soft like this Wonshik definitely seemed more like the maknae than the most mature member of the group, and Jaehwan felt a swell of violent fondness. "No whining or I'll give you to Hakyeon when we get back."

"Hyung, I can't rest if I'm strangled," Wonshik pointed out seriously.

"Hmm. Well, maybe. I am a generous god." That being said, on the way out the studio door he did jump up and down a few more times. Just because. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JH>SH>HB>TW>HY>WS. Sanghyuk is leader, and Hakyeon and Taekwoon are an unholy terror upon his reign. Jaehwan is 'Kennie-hyung' and he don't get no respect, except from Wonshik, who thinks he hung the moon.


	4. Ken

What with one thing and another, Jaehwan's admission didn't get discussed when they got back from StarShow 360, or the next morning either. The next afternoon, a long dance practice behind them and lunch ahead, Sanghyuk came up beside Hongbin and hip-checked him. "What?" Hongbin said, and Sanghyuk jerked his head towards the younger members. Jaehwan, Hakyeon, and Taekwoon were all in fine form with a nerve-wracking variety appearance now safely in the past and the endorphins of a hard dance session coursing through their bodies: Wonshik, bless him, was attempting to provide a kind of calming force on that rattly whirlwind...with very little success.

"You want to be the guy to talk about it or should I?"

"Talk about...ah." Hongbin made a face. "No, I'll do it."

Sanghyuk smiled, the big warm one that bunched up his cheeks and made him look about 5 years younger. "You're the best, Kong."

"Don't thank me," Hongbin replied smartly. "You're the one who's gonna be left with the others."

"Yeah, I did realize that," he said heavily, and called the members. "Yah! Kids! Let's go grab something for lunch and take it back to the dorm." There was a raucous cheer, during which Hongbin braced himself and went to grab Jaehwan about the shoulders and hold him back.

"Stay a second, Kennie, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Jaehwan's big eyes went bigger and he pouted. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"You're not in trouble, stupid." Hongbin jabbed him in the side. "I just want to talk for a minute before we rejoin the others."

Wonshik was looking at Jaehwan with the pained sympathy of a revolutionary seeing his comrade dragged before the firing squad, and who could tell what thoughts went on in Taekwoon's head at any given time, but Hakyeon's sharp eyes definitely caught what this was about and he gave Hongbin a nod before turning to leap and attach himself lemur-like to their leader's side. "Hyung! Carry me! You kept talking about how short I am, that means my limbs are short and get tired easily." He and Taekwoon had hyung-pestering down to a science, these days: Taekwoon was very into crowding-and-staring, which jived surprisingly well with Hakyeon's clinging-and-chatting in the business of botheration.

Hongbin had snacks in his bag (reliably the only bribe that worked on all members equally), and he pulled out a package of cream bread to give to Jaehwan. The maknae pouted, clearly aware he was being handled. He ate the bread, though, in little sulky nibbles.

"You're uncomfortable alone with one of the members?"

Jaehwan's head shot up and he swallowed. "What?"

"In your interview, for the broadcast. You said it's awkward if you're alone with another member...because of how we tease you."

Jaehwan abandoned the last shreds of bread and hugged his knees in a very 'Leo' move. "Ah, hyung, it's just...I don't, I mean, uh...."

"Don't strain something," Hongbin said dryly, and accepted the swat he got for it. "I'm sorry we made you feel that way. I'd promise we'll stop, but I know we won't. For one, you are just too, too fun to tease--" this swat was harder and he swatted back: "--for another, you'd get lonely if we didn't bug you. And you know it!"

Jaehwan opened his mouth, then closed it, then made one of Sanghyuk's little nonsense-noises. "...maybe. It's just, I don't know...it feels stupid to complain when the hyungs do so much, but it's just, sometimes..." His eyes were getting a little glossy and the corners of his mouth wobbled down. "I like being the moodmaker! I do! And I'm better at it than the rest of you by a _mile_."

"I'm kind of offended but I can't argue," Hongbin said, and shuffled sideways to pull him under his arm. "Just let us know if we go to far. Same as Hakyeon and Taekwoon and Wonshik do. And you don't have to do it all yourself, you know; we've been at this idol business as long as you have. We can pick up a little slack, every now and then."

Jaehwan sniffled and shamelessly burrowed into his side. "Leo-hyung _is_ really good at variety, these days. It's kind of creepy."

"Agreed." They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, then Hongbin shoved him gently away and stood up. "Let's go back home. If you try and tell the others it was awkward with just me I'll..I'll...I'll change the password on your computer."

"How could I be awkward with my favorite hyung??" Jaehwan simpered, mood restored, as irritating and lovable as ever.

"I'm telling Sanghyuk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SH>HB>WS>HY>TW>JH. Hyuk is leader. The terror twins are terrible. Leaderly discipline is less neck-chops, more grabbing and chucking the offending younger brother (carefully) across the room. Jaehwan is just as disgustingly adorable as you'd think, living out his cutie maknae main vocal dreams.


	5. N

  
"I'm being kidnapped! Hyungs! YAH!"

"Take me with you," Hongbin giggled, and got put in a headlock by Sanghyuk for his troubles. Wonshik and Taekwoon were bent together over a tablet monitoring their rehersal and didn't even look up, but Jaehwan played along.

"No! Our baby! Hyung, how could you!"

"I'm sorry that it came to this, guys," Sungjae said seriously. BTOB's eldest member currently had Hakyeon slung over his shoulder, and when the kicky feet got a bit too wild he swatted his butt. "It's been too long since you all let him come over for a playdate with the kids, and Minhyuk is getting weepy about it. We need a mascot: Eunkwang isn't cute enough."

"Eunkwang is _adorable_ ," Hakyeon protested from his upside-down position, and got swatted again.

"Don't worry, Hakyeonnie, I'll save you," Jaehwan said, and gripped the aglet of his shoelace with two fingers. Sungjae turned to leave and Jaehwan trailed behind, still holding the shoelace. The waiting room-door closed behind them and there was sudden silence with the noisiest members gone.

 

Not ten minutes later the noise came back, as Jaehwan came through the door 'dragging' Hakyeon behind him and loudly scolding, "What kind of disloyalty is this! To let yourself be taken in by another group--there was even aegyo, _aegyo_ , I saw it!"

"At least _they_ ap _pre_ ciate me," Hakyeon whined, pouting to the best of his ability. "No one but Kennie-hyung even noticed I was gone!" Wonshik was sleeping on one of the chairs, so Hakyeon zeroed in on Taekwoon and launched himself into his side. Taekwoon tried to avoid, to no avail. "Did you notice I was gone, hyung?"

"I didn't notice," Taekwoon lied shamelessly.

"You didn't notice? Yes you did. You missed me, right?"

"Sure," he lied even more blatantly. Hakyeon pouted in reply.

"But if I'd been gone longer, you would have missed me, right?" There was initially not a response, and he pinched Taekwoon in the side. "Right?"

Taekwoon didn't respond beyond a grunt...but he did stretch out and pull Hakyeon down little-spoon style in front of him.

"I knew it," Hakyeon said smugly.

 

* * *

 

"Eunji noona says she's taking me to join APink. She says I'll increase their charm points by a lot."

"You know you'll have to dance in heels, right?"

 

* * *

 

Wonshik performed his customary headcount, and made it to five but still frowned. Something was...there was a blonde where there should be a redhead. "Oh, hey, Jin-ah," he said, and BTS' visual lifted his head from Ken's shoulder to blow him a kiss. "Where the hell is Hakyeon?" Taekwoon's long arm unfurled to point across the stadium, and Wonshik squinted along its line to see Hakyeon doing his best impression of a backpack on B1A4's Gongchan. "Oh. Should I go rescue them?"

"Can't you tell?" Sanghyuk said, in the cadence that made him sound like a newsreader. "Hakyeonnie has an _are-you-annoyed-yet_ cling and a _love-me-like-I-love-you_ cling, and that is number 2 over there."

"Why do we get so much of number 1?" Wonshik grumbled. Taekwoon, who had been silent so far, stood up and started ambling off towards the maknae. "You really don't need to drag him back," Wonshik tried, and got a laconic backwards wave for it.

"The fans will like it," Sanghyuk said, stretching both his big hands up and waving at the section of stadium with navy banners. "They certainly don't come to ISAC to watch us be good at sports."

"Hey," Hongbin said half-heartedly.

Across the small sea of seated or standing idols in athletic gear, Taekwoon had reached B1A4 and was speaking companionably to Jinyoung: Wonshik always admired when Taekwoon showed his friendly side to others even with the difficulty of his shyness. He was over there for a few minutes as the staff were setting up cameras for the next event, eventually saying something to Gongchan who gave him a friendly fist bump before passing over Hakyeon like a sack of potatoes. There was a minor but audible 'aww' from the Starlights watching, and Hongbin gave them an exaggerated disgusted look. Taekwoon came back, picking his way carefully through smaller groups, before returning to their own section and prying Hakyeon off his back to drop him in the middle of the group.

"See? You'll never get away from us," Sanghyuk said, shuffling around to nudge Hakyeon forward until he was in range to be sandwiched between the two eldest.

"Of course," Hakyeon said happily, with an arch look, and actively participated in the sandwich hug.

"Number 2, Hyukkie," Taekwoon commented, and leaned back on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WS>JH>TW>SH>HB>HY. Wonshik is leader. My notes for this section consist of the word "BRAT" underlined 6 times. (dear lord, but maknae N would be just the most fatal possible world....)


End file.
